This invention relates to medical appliances which can be used to avoid decubitous and other pressure-related ulcerations in bedridden patients, most particularly in connection with the lower extremities.
As is well known, ulcerations commonly referred to as "bed sores" develop when a patient is bedridden for any considerable length of time. These ulcerations usually appear at the location of bony eminences due to the concentration of pressure caused at these points.
There are a number of existing devices which are intended to be used in the prevention or healing of such sores or ulcerations. For use in the area of the patient's feet there are such things as heel cups, bed rolls, slings, fleece or foam, water mattresses and splints. Examples of these devices are found in the following U.S. patents: H. E. Hipps, U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,879; Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,228 and W. R. Spence, U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,491, particularly FIG. 12. Each of these devices has certain problems and practical difficulties associated with its use resulting in a tendency on the part of hospital staff not to employ them prophylactically. Heel cups, which are nothing more than cup-shaped devices tied around the front of the ankle, slip off easily. Bedrolls, which consist of a rolled up sheet, are frequently kicked over as the patient rolls from one position to another in the bed. Water mattresses, although highly beneficial for the purpose under consideration, are extremely expensive. Slings are hard to apply and restrict the patient to lying on his back.
It may be seen that the general approach taken in prior art appliances is to provide continuous padding at the anticipated pressure points on the person's body. The approach taken in this invention is to provide a structure which will be open at these points and, thus relieve the pressure and transfer it to other areas.